


Electric Love

by Dean_Domino



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Domino/pseuds/Dean_Domino
Summary: Behind Val's back, his number 1 porn star, Angel Dust, and his on again off again boyfriend, Vox, get together. soon enough, this goes bad but they stay together through thick and thin. this is their story.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first complete public work. I hope everyone enjoys.

Vox's cracked screen flickered to life as he slowly leaned up and scanned the dark room. Although he could hardly see on account of half of his screen being broken, he was able to make out a tall, slender figure slowly walking towards him. He shielded the working half of his screen but felt a gentle hand touch his leg. He opened his eye to see Angel Dust sitting at the edge of his couch. He finally relaxed as Angel patted his leg.Angel "How ya holding up?" Vox "I'm ffffffine". His screen was so bad, his speech was starting to skip.Angel "Here, let me try and fix ya". Angel pulled a bag from under the couch and sat it next to him. He patted his lap and Vox crawled over and laid his head down. As Angel started to do some work on Vox, he tried to make some conversation.Angel "Y'know, this ain't that worse than your own face. He gave a little chuckle but stopped as he noticed Vox was looking more sad.Angel "I never really knew, why do you still stay with that bastard?Vox "I kkkkkinda just feel uncomfortable being on mmmy own".Angel "Well, ya still got me". Vox grew a smile across the still half lit screen. Then his screen shut off as Angel replaced it. When his new screen kicked in, Vox could finally see with both of his eyes.Vox "Thanks for that. I know you didn't have to.Angel "Aww c'mon, i hate seeing you all down like that. Anyway, i gotta go do some extra work. I just wanted to check on you cuz I heard Val talking bout you. Angel stood up to leave but Vox grabbed one of his hands.Vox "Maybe you can stay for a little while. You've been working a lot lately". Angel thought it over for a second.Angel "Alright, but only fa a little while. Angel laid back down with Vox in his arms, his dimmed screen resting against his chest. Angel slowly shut his eyes after getting a bit more snug.  
Angel still had Vox in his arms, screen silently buzzing. A small part of him worried about being late but he'd make up an excuse about why he was late. While he was thinking, Vox's door opened as Angel was blinded by light. He put one of his arms up to shield his eyes as Vox's screen whirred to life.Velvet " Hey Voxxy, Val wanted me to get you". Before she could finish talking, she saw Vox and Angel on his couch.Velvet "WHAT THE HELL?". Vox fell off the couch and banged the back of his screen on the ground as Angel leaned up. Velvet started to back up as Vox got up from the ground.Vox "Vel, wait!". Velvet spun around and ran towards the door. Before she could get out, a bolt of electricity struck the door handle courtesy of Vox. Even though her heart was still pounding, Velvet turned around.Vox "Vel listen, this isn't what it looks like".Velvet " Really huh? It looks like you're sleeping around with Angel Dust, Val's prime pornstar. Angel folded his arms.Angel "Sounds exactly like what it looks like". Velvet grabbed Vox's arm.Velvet " C'mon Vox, you know Val doesn't let any of his workers have extra relationships like these and he doesn't like to share you".Vox "Which is why you can't tell him".Velvet "I..I'm not so sure about this".Vox "Think about it. He'll be none the wiser and we will be happy. Think about what he would do if he found out. Velvet processed the words for a minute.Velvet "Just, give me some time to think this over ok?". Velvet opened the door and shut it quietly with a dejected look on her face. Vox faced Angel with a frown on his face.Angel "Ya think she won't squeal?".Vox "I'm not sure. She's always taking a fondness towards Val and she doesn't like to lie to him. If Val finds out, he'll do worse than kill us".Angel "Well, until then, were still together". Angel walked over and gave him a kiss on the screen. He walked out as Vox started to blush. Vox's pocket vibrated as he pulled up his phone. It was a call from Val and he groaned as he answered it.Vox "Hey Val, do you need something?".Val "Voxxy, i have chosen to forgive you so i sent Velvet to get you cuz my phone was dead. So, c'mon over and we can spend some time together.Vox "I dunno Val, i got somethings i should do". Val's tone got a bit more aggressive.Val "Vox, i'm not sure when you heard it, but i did not ask. Just do it or else". Vox wanted to say something, but he couldn't gather the courage.Vox "Yes Val, i'll be there soon".Val "Alright, i will be waiting". Vox put his phone back in his pocket and adjusted his tie. Faking a smile, he went off to see Val.  
As Vox sat down, Val put some drinks on the table.Val "I'm so glad you decided to come back. Things have just been so weird lately. How's the wine?". Vox nodded his head as Val continued talking.Val "Listen Vox, i didn't bring you here just to make up. I think something weird is going on. I believe Angel Dust is sleeping with someone outside of work". Vox suddenly got uncomfortable in his seat.Vox "Re….really, are you sure? Everyone knows your policy about those things". Val sat his glass down and leaned in towards Vox.Val "He's been acting strange lately. Leaving early, showing up late, acting skittish. It's all a little suspicious.Vox "So, why are you telling me all this?".Val "Well, i want you to investigate. Follow Angel, track his accounts, anything. I need you to find what's happening with him. Can you do that for me? And before you say anything, the wrong answer is no". Vox sat quiet for a moment.Vox "Yeah, i can do that. What are we gonna do if we find the guy?". A smile grew across Val's face.Val "Well, since it's Angel i'm not going to punish him that severely". A wave of relief fell across Vox.Val "But sadly, i can't just let him off with a warning. If and when you find someone, bring em here and I'll get Angel here. Then, we beat the guy to death. We can't show weakness". Vox's dead heart started beating fast in his chest.Val "Anyway, i want you to start soon. Angel gets off work in a few minutes because he finished a shoot early. Do whatever you need to do". The two of them stood up.Vox "I guess i'll get started".Val "Well, i'll let you get to it". Val pulled Vox in for a kiss and after struggling for a bit, Vox gave in.  
Vox made a soft fist as he knocked on Angel's dressing room door.Angel "If ya a fan, i'm not taking any requests". With a trembling voice, he identified himself.Vox "Angel, its Vox. We gotta talk".Angel " Come in". He quickly walked in and shut the door. Angel was changing out of his outfit into his regular jacket and shorts.Angel "So, whaddya need?".Vox "We have a problem. Val knows about what's happening between us". Angel buttoned his jacket and had a scared look on his face.Angel " Are you sure? What all does he know?".Vox "He came to me and told me he is suspicious and told me to follow you to see if you were with someone. That's all he knows so we're safe for now".Angel "So what's he gonna do if he finds us?".Vox "He said he was gonna beat me to death and make you watch".Angel "Well, its val, the guys a fuckin monster. What do you think we should do?". Vox paced back and forth for a minute before an idea popped into his mind and he sat down in front of Angel.Vox "Ok hear me out. If he put me on this, he trusts me. So if i just say you're not doing anything suspicious, then hell believe me and he will drop it".Angel "Yeah, sounds like it would work, but just to be safe, we should watch our distance with each other and change our contact numbers in our phones".Vox "This is just way too much to handle".Angel "Listen babe, we can get through this. We'll be fine". He put one of his hands on Vox's leg.Vox "You're calm because you're not the one he'll kill if he finds this out".Angel "I know but you just need to tell him we found nothing and we'll be in the clear".Vox "Alright, i'll tell him in a few days so it'll look like i investigated you. I'm gonna leave and then you leave so we are not suspicious". Vox stood up to leave and before he shut the door, he looked back to see Angel fixing his hair in the mirror.  
Vox was folding some shirts as his door opened and Val walked in.Val "Hey Voxxy, how ya doing?". Vox put the rest of his shirts in his closet and shut the door.Vox "I was just folding my suits".Val "Cool, cool. Anyway, how's our little investigation going?". Vox's shoulders tightened.Vox "I uh, i don't think Angel is doing anything. I've followed him , I had others follow him, and I searched through all his accounts and I've found nothing".Val " Well, alright. I guess I was just paranoid huh". Val's phone started to go off and he answered the call. The only parts Vox could hear was what Val said.Val "Yeah, are you sure?","that's really good, thanks","Yeah we can try that later","Already in my office, eh? Good work". Val put his phone back in his pocket.Val "Well Vox, i have to go. Some business I need to deal with".Vox "Alright, i'll leave you to it".Val "Thanks Voxxy, maybe we can get together later". Val left Vox and as he shut the door, Vox finally relaxed believing to be safe. He quickly grabbed his phone and ran out the door heading towards Angel's room.  
He quickly knocked on the door.Vox "Angie, It's Vox". After he heard nothing, he tried the door knob and it opened. He walked in but found no one there. After looking around he got a text from Angel.Angel "Hey".Vox "Hey, where are you?".Angel "I'm around". Vox felt uncomfortable while talking to Angel so he logged onto the voxtagram servers to track Angel's phone. After a while, the location came back and he grew a horrified look on his screen. Angel was in Val's office. As he was walking around, he stepped in something wet. He looked down to see some blood. It wasn't dried blood but it looked as if it was a few hours old. Suddenly, he realized something and charged out of Angel's room.  
Vox stood in front of the 10 foot door. It was covered in some artwork with hand cut curves surrounding the outside frame. He tried the door knob but it was no succes. Locked. With a shaky hand, he knocked on the door a few times. No answer. He heard light shuffles on the other side. He straightened his shoulders and rammed himself into the door. It was still standing but he heard more frantic shuffling so he tried again. Even though it was still standing, it had become loose so it could be forced open. With a swift kick from Vox, the door swung open. He peered inside but could hardly see anything as the lights were off. He slowly walked inside and started to investigate. Soon enough, he saw a dark silhouette sitting in a chair. He crept up behind and noticed who it was. It was Angel, tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. He leaned in closer and saw some bruises but he was fine otherwise. Vox gave Angel a small shake. After a few moments of nothing, Vox could see Angel's head move. He quickly took off the blindfold and as he did, he saw Angel's eyes dart around the room before focusing on Vox. Vox quickly took the gag out of Angel's mouth.Vox "Angel, are you alright?".Angel "No, after i got done with work, some guy jumped me in my room. I just woke up a few minutes ago".Vox "Ok don't worry, let me get your hands free". Vox walked around Angel and messed around with the rope. As he was doing this, there was a creek in the floor behind him. Through some light peering in through the hallway and Vox's screen, he could make out a thin and slender figure standing by the doorway. He looked closer and saw who it was. Val.  
Vox was staring at Val as his eyes widened.Val "Voxxy?".Vox "V...Val, wait let me explain".Val "Vox, what are you doing in here?". Val started to piece things together and as he slowly started to approach Vox, Vox backed up.Val "Are...are you cheating on me?". Vox backed up against Angel who was still tied to the chair.Vox "Val, that's c..c..crazy. I wouldn't do that. It's not t..t..true". Val got a little closer and pulled out a phone. He unlocked it and pressed the call button. A slight, but notable buzzing came from Vox's pocket. Vox looked at his pocket and back towards Val, only to be met with a fist. He fell back and knocked into Angel, who fell to the ground as the back of the chair shattered. Vox tried to get back up but Val kicked him to the ground.Val "I had someone else follow Angel. Got access to his phone and found those texts. You fucking lied to me". Vox tried to say something but Val picked him up and held him up against the wall. Using one of his arms, Val punched Vox in the right side of his screen, causing his screen to go haywire for a few seconds. When he was going for another, Angel appeared behind him and grabbed his arm.Angel "VAL, STOP!". Val Pushed Angel back onto the ground.Val "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER". Val looked back towards Vox.Val "This is the last time Vox. You cheat on me with MY TOP STAR. Vox, you've outlived your usefulness to me". Val tightened his grip around Vox's neck. In a last ditch effort, Vox used his free hand to scratch Val across his face. He dropped Vox to the ground as he fell back. Val felt the scratch and slowly walked towards Vox. Vox stood up with the assistance of Val's desk. Before he was able to grab him, Vox smashed the desk lamp over Val's head. Val fell to the ground as Vox was holding his side. As Val laid, groaning on the ground, Vox limped over to Angel, who was laying on the ground. Vox kneeled down next to Angel and checked on him.Vox "Angie, are you all right?".Angel "Yeah, I'm just roughed up around the edges. We gotta get you fixed up".Val "That won't be happening". They both looked and saw Val standing behind them, with a gun in one of his hands.Val "You both have been too much of a bother". There were some noises heard from the hallway and Velvet appeared in the doorway.Velvet "V..Val? Whaddya doin?".Val "Don't worry about it, Velvet". Val turned back to Vox and Angel.Val "This ends now". Val aimed his gun at Vox and Angel. They both shut their eyes and Vox raised his arm to shield them both. As Val's finger gripped the trigger, there was a loud thunk followed by a thud. After a few seconds, Vox and Angel opened their eyes to see quite the scene. Val laying on the ground, blood covering his face with Velvet standing over him, holding one of his special canes he kept on a rack by his desk. She was breathing heavily and dropped the cane. She knelt down by Val as Angel helped Vox to his feet. They shuffled over to Velvet as she was checking on Val. She looked up at them.Velvet "Just, just get outta here. I'll deal with him". Val and Angel limped out of Val's office and out of the building. As they rested against a wall, they thought about their options.Vox "Where do we go? We can't go to my building, he'll look for us there". Angel got an idea.Angel "I know a place. It's a little far, but we can make it". As they started walking, Vox grabbed Angel's hand and held it tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind Val's back, his number 1 porn star, Angel Dust, and his on again off again boyfriend, Vox, get together. soon enough, this goes bad but they stay together through thick and thin. this is their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd and last part to our story. thanks for reading.

As they got to the front of the building, Vox saw the name of the building. The Hazbin Hotel, formally the happy hotel.Vox "Are you sure they'll let me in here?".Angel "Course. Charlie wouldn't deny anyone, especially in your condition".Vox "Not Charlie, i mean Alastor. Guy hates my guts".Angel "Don't worry about him, i'll deal with him. C'mon, let's get you in here". As Angel helped Vox in, they saw Husk sitting at the bar.Husk "What's this guy doing here?".Angel "I'll tell you later. Anyway, is Al in?". Husk sat his empty glass down.Husk "He just left with Vaggie and Nifty on some trip to get some supplies".Angel "Alright good. This way, Vox". Angel led Vox over to a door. He knocked on it and on the other side, there were some quick steps as the door creaked open to reveal some yellow eyes.Baxter "What do you want?".Angel "Bax, i need a favor. I need ya to fix up Vox here".Baxter "No".Angel "Fine, remember your weird intenna thing that went missing?". Baxter's eyes widened.Baxter "Did you steal it?".Angel "No, it's in Al's closet. He stole it cause he didn't like what you're working on".Baxter "That bastard. Ugh, fine i'll help". Baxter helped Vox down into his lab and as he looked back, Angel flashed Vox a smile. When Angel looked back, he saw Charlie talking to Husk. As Angel shut Baxter's door, Charlie walked towards him.Charlie "Hey, Angel, how are you doing?".Angel "I'm…..i'm fine".Charlie "Good, good. So, Husk just told me that you brought that Vox guy here. Are you sure that's a good idea? Because y'know he's one of the most powerful overlords in hell".Angel "Yeah, I'm sure. We're just tired. He might stay here for awhile. Don't worry about rooms, he can just stay with me".Charlie "Ok, i'm gonna trust you. Just, please don't get in any trouble. I've got some paperwork i need to finish, so i'll see ya later". Charlie went back to her office as Angel sat at the bar.Husk stood across from him.Husk "So, long day, eh?".Angel "That's an understatement".Husk "You wanna talk about it?".Angel "No i don't". As they were talking, Vaggie and Nifty walked through the doors.Nifty "Hi, everyone, were back".Angel "Hey guys, wheres Al, i gotta talk to him".Vaggie "I dunno. When we got here, he said he sensed something and went towards Baxter's escape hatch to the cellar". Angel processed this for a second and after a while, his eyes widened and he charged through Baxter's door.Vaggie "What's his problem?". Husk shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning his mugs.  
As Angel ran down the stairs, he saw the scene unfolding. Baxter was yelling at Al who was using his weird voodoo stuff to hang Vox in the air.Al "Baxter, i don't understand why you'd have such a heathen in your company. Don't worry, i shall dispose of him".Baxter "He's not mine, its Angels. And also I've heard you stole my stuff. You two talk it out while I get back my property. Baxter stormed past Angel as he tried to talk to Al.Angel "Al, i need you to put Vox down".Al "I can't, i believe he's here to destroy the hotel. I must deal with him".Angel "No Al, he's with me. I brought him here". Al raised an eyebrow.Al "My dear, you hang out with some rather unsavory fellows. You should go out with better people".Angel "Just put him down". Angel formed a fist in one of his hands. Al stepped towards Angel, practically inches from his face.Al "Are you threatening me?". After a few uncomfortable seconds, he started laughing and put a hand on Angel's shoulder.Al "Ha, i'm just kidding. I'll let him go". With a snap of his fingers, Vox fell to the ground with a thud. As he slowly started walking upstairs, Al turned back to Angel.Al " i will be watching. Be nice". When he left, Angel ran to Vox's side to check on him.Angel "Hey, are you alright?".Vox "Yeah, i'm good". As Angel helped Vox to his feet, Baxter came back downstairs with his antenna device.Baxter "Vox is gonna be fine. Would be good to replace his screen, it's a little banged up. Now, out of my lab". Angel helped Vox up the stairs and to the elevator. They got in and Angel pressed the 4th floor button. After they got off and walked to Angel's door, angel ruffled around in his pockets for his key. As he was doing that, there was the sound of a lighter flicking next to them. They looked over to see a short wolf demon in a black hoodie and a russian hat, lighting a cigarette. Angel whispered to Vox.Angel "Don't mind that fucker. They call him Pyro, he's a douche".Pyro "Y'know, i can hear you?".Angel "Good, i wanted you to hear that".Pyro "C'mon, don't be like that. I was gonna tell you something important but i guess you don't wanna hear it". Angel found the key and unlocked the door.Angel "Head in, i'll just be a minute". Vox headed in as Angel stayed out side.Angel "What kinda info?". Pyro chuckled.Pyro "I was out on my balcony earlier today smoking when you were in the shower".Angel "Wait, you knew i was in the shower?".Pyro "Don't worry about it.Anyway, I saw this guy climb up the wall, using that pile of bricks out back. He got to your window and opened it and crawled in. Since I can see in through your window, I saw him go through your stuff and he got to your phone and looked through it. Then he got his phone and called someone, said stuff like he had evidence or something. Angel connected the dots and realized that's how Val found out about him and Vox.Angel "Why are you telling me this?".Pyro "Well, he saw me and said if i tell anyone he'd kill me. Didn't even offer me any smokes. Hey do you have 20 dollars?".Angel "Why"?.Pyro "I got more info for ya but i'm low on smokes and need some money". Angel handed Pyro 20 dollars.Pyro "Alright, he's in your closet". Angel's eyes widened as he ran into his room. Angel threw open the closet door and looked inside. He saw nothing. He looked down to see an empty pack of cigarettes. It was the kind Pyro used. He turned them over and saw "Got ya, whore" on them. He looked out his window and saw Pyro standing there, smoke in his mouth, waving the money Angel just gave him.Angel "Fucking bastard". Vox was sitting on Angel's king sized bed taking off his tie.Vox "Everything all right?". Angel "Yeah, everything's just crazy. Turns out some guy came into my room and looked through my phone. That's how Val found out about us".Vox "Well, it's all behind us hhhhopefully".Angel "You're slurring your speech again, let me have a look at your monitor". Angel walked over and had a look at Vox's screen.Angel "Your screen was badly damaged, we gotta replace it soon".Vox "That might be a little difficult. My only replacements are at my studio". Angel sat down next to him.Angel "We can't go there. Someone might tell Val". Vox thought for a minute when he got an idea.Vox "I got a gggguy who could go in and get them". After a minute of texting, Vox turned his phone off.Vox "Alright, he's gonna ppppick some up tomorrow". As he finished talking, his screen shut off. Vox used his hands to try and turn on his screen but it didn't work. Angel studied it for a minute.Angel "Looks like it finally gave out. It should be fine until you get a new screen". Vox seemed to calm down.Angel "Alright, let's just go to sleep. They both laid down with Vox in Angel's arms.   
An owl demon stood outside Vox media and looked down at his phone.Vox "Ulysses, I need you to grab some screens from my office, could you get them?".Ulysses "Yeah, i'll get them". Ulysses put his phone in his pocket and walked through the doors. The secretary was busy so it was easy for him to sneak past. He got to the elevator and pressed the top floor button. He had done this many times so it wouldn't be too hard. When the doors opened, there was a pile of trash in the center of the room. He moved closer and saw it was a bunch of Vox's stuff. Like his name plate, photograph, everything. It looked like someone didn't like him very much and wanted to get rid of him. Although, something caught his eye. Under everything, was a framed piece of paper that was a little charred. He picked it up and dusted off the black ashes. It was a framed photograph of Vox and Angel. He grabbed it and threw it in his messenger bag that was on his back. He walked over to Vox's closet and opened it. He saw some screens sitting in the back so he walked over and started putting them in his bag. As he carefully slid the last one in, there was the noise of a door opening and some talking. He snuck up to the closet door and saw a sinner in a winter coat talking to someone on his phone. He put it on speaker as he walked around tearing paintings off the wall or destroying chairs. Then, Ulysses heard a distinct accent come over the phone.Val "So, how is everything going, Marko?".Marko "i gathered his stuff and lit it on fire. There's some stuff in the closet but i'll get to it. There was a bunch of stuff on his desk. His photo, a laptop, a photo of him and dat spider, name plate, photo of him and you. A lot of photos". There was a silent pause for a few seconds.Val "Make sure you destroy that photo. The photo of them".Marko "Oh don't worry, I put it at the base of the fire. It's definitely gone now…" Marko fell silent as he couldn't find the charred remains of the photo and its frame.Marko It's gone".Val "FIND IT". Marko ended the call as he frantically searched through the pile. Ulysses accidently bumped into a box and Marko looked towards the closet. Ulysses eyes widened as Marko slowly crept towards the closet. As he was about to open the door, Ulysses slammed it open knocking Marko to the ground. As Ulysses got to the elevator and got in, Marko recovered and ran towards it. As he almost got in, the door slammed in his face. He quickly got back up and started running down the stairs next to the elevator. As they both reached the bottom, Ulysses had the lead and got ahead a bit more when he slammed the front doors in Marko's way. That slowed him down as he heavily pushed them open.  
The door slowly opened as Angel led Vox through the hallway holding Vox's hand. He led him to the elevator and they got in. After a few minutes, they got to the lobby and went out to wait for his new screens. As they stood there, Angel figured it wouldn't be too bad to wait at the bar. They sat at the bar as Husk walked over.Husk "What up with him?". He pointed towards Vox.Angel "Broken screen, were waiting for some new ones". Husk passed them some drinks as there were noises that sounded like steps behind them. The familiar sound of a quick clicking indicating someone using a lighter.Pyro "Well, well, well. What do we have here?". Angel leaned over to Vox.Angel "Just ignore him". Pyro leaned on the bar.Pyro "It seems we've got Helen Keller and her seeing eye dog, ay Husk?". Husk gave no response. At that remark, Vox had his hands in fists. As Pyro finished his cigarette, he flicked its charred remains onto the front of Angel's jacket, leaving a small smear of ash. Finally, like a speeding bullet, Vox spun around and grabbed Pyro by the collar and held him up against the wall. Pyro was taken off guard and just froze. Angel put his hand on Vox's shoulder.Angel "Just let em go, Voxxy, he's just baiting you". Vox released Pyro and he fell to the ground. He quickly picked up his lighter that he had dropped and crawled backwards away. As they were standing there, the doors opened as Ulysses walked in. He looked around and when he saw Vox, he quickly walked towards him.Ulysses "Vox, it's good to see you". He quickly stopped when he saw his screen turned off.Angel "Don't worry about him, screens not working. You must be Ulysses I'm An"; Ulysses cut him off.Ulysses "Your Angel Dust, i'm familiar with your work. It's great to meet you". Ulysses quickly shook Angel's hand.Ulysses "Anyway, i was able to get some screens but the weirdest thing happened". He set the screens in one of Angel's sets of arms.Ulysses "While i was there, there was this guy there destroying a bunch of Vox's stuff. He was wearing a winter coat for whatever reason and was on the phone with that Val guy". Angel's eyes dilated and Vox's shoulders stiffened.Angel "Wh….what did he say?".Ulysses "Yeah, he wanted that "Marko" guy to destroy everything in his office. Also, why would someone want to wear a winter coat in hell, it's weird. Also, he wanted this photo to be destroyed but i grabbed it on the way out". He gave Angel the photo and after a few seconds of studying it, Angel held it against his chest.Angel "So uh, what happened to Marko?".Ulysses "Well, he found me out but i lost hima little while ago so i should be fine".Angel "Ok so thanks for helping us, c'mon Voxxy, let's get you fixed up". As Angel and Vox walked away, Ulysses left through the front door. He got out and took out his phone and started walking down the street, not knowing that standing behind him was Marko. He was looking in through the doors window. He got out his phone and called a number.Marko "Found em".  
Angel sat Vox on his bed as he started reinstalling his new screen.Angel" So uh, the guy your friend was talking about kinda sounds like the guy who found us out. That seems kinda weird huh?". Angel saw Vox's fingers tapping quickly as if he's eager to say something. After fiddling around for a while, Vox's screen buzzed to life.Angel "How ya feeling?".Vox "Thanks i'm good but uh, we might be in trouble. That guy, Marko, Val told me about him before. The guy does odd jobs for him. I never met him though". Angel sat down next to Vox.Angel "Well, you've still got me and I've still got you". Vox smiled and put his hand on Angel's cheek.Vox "What would i do without you?".Angel "Nothing, you can't last a day without me".Vox "Can't argue with that". Vox gave Angel a kiss and after a few seconds, he tried to pull away but Angel held him in place. When they were done, they laid down on the bed. As Vox closed his eyes, he saw Angel sleep soundly. After he fell asleep, his phone buzzed with a text.  
Vox sat eagerly looking around the small shop. He looked behind himself and saw nothing. He turned back only to be startled by a demon covered with a bandana and a hat.Vox "Is it really you?". The figure took off the items to reveal Velvet.Vel "Hey, Voxxy, how ya doing?".Vox "I'm good. I hope everything's good at the studio".Velvet "It's difficult but i'm manageing it. I convinced Val that it wasn't me who knocked him out but he's been cold lately. How's it like living somewhere else?".Vox "It's been so-so. We're happy at least".Velvet "That's good. I wanted to check up on you guys. You guys are still my friends. I still care about you two".Vox "I know we just want to lay low. I think Val sent that Marko guy after us, but i think we're safe where we are".Velvet "He's serious but i hope you guys are right. Anyway, i have some other business to attend to, but it was nice to see you again". They both stood there and after a few seconds, Velvet wrapped her arms around Vox. Vox did the same. As they let go, they waved goodbye before Velvet gave one last message.Velvet "If you guys ever need anything, i'm here for ya". Velvet left before Vox did the same.  
The gray demon slowly arose from his bed. He stretched his arms and stood up straight. He slid on his hoodie and signature hat. He walked over and looked at himself in the mirror.Pyro "Todays gonna be a shit day". He gave a fake smile revealing a gold canine tooth. He turned around only to be pushed to the ground. He looked halfway up the demon standing before him to see a familiar winter coat. He started to crawl backwards.Pyro "Ho….how did you g..g..get in here?". His voice trembled with each word. Marko nodded towards his balcony window. Pyro could feel the breeze on the back of his neck.Pyro "Why a..are you d..d..doing this?".Marko "Can't have you talking". Marko lunged at Pyro as he narrowly avoided him. He scrambled to his feet and had two options iof trying to run to the door or the balcony. The balcony was closer so he ran there hoping to get someone's attention. As he got to the window, Marko close lined him, but Pyro pushed him back. He got to the window and tried to scream but couldn't as he could not get air through his windpipes. Hearing Marko behind him, he quickly grabbed his lighter and threw it towards the nearest window, which was Angel's right across from his. It shattered and he was dragged away from view.  
Angel quickly leaned up. He looked to his left and saw the nightstand, the alarm clock said 3:07 am. He looked to his right and just saw Vox, sleeping soundly with one of his arms still across Angel's waist. He looked around looking for why he woke up. He got to the window and saw it broken. He moved Vox's arm, grabbed a robe, put it on, and got out of bed. He wandered over to the window and looked down and noticed an engraved lighter. He looked closer and recognized it as Pyro's. He picked it up and paced towards the broken window. He looked towards Pyro's window and leaned out.Angel "Pyro, you asshat, why'd ya throw ya lighter at me?". He got no response. He tried to see through Pyro's window, but it was too dark to see anything. Angel mumbled under his breath as he left his room and stood in front of Pyro's. He pounded his fist on the door.Angel "Pyro, open up". Angel got no response but as he prepared to leave he heard some noises behind the door.Angel "Pyro?". He heard a light stomp on the floor and he reached for the doorknob. It opened slightly and Angel peered inside. It was dark so to see better, he slowly walked into his room. He moved more towards the middle of the room. A few feet in front of him laid Pyro. he knelt down beside him and looked him over. As he checked him over, two hands came from behind him and wrapped around him.  
Angel tried to wrestle the demon from him but it was difficult. He slammed his back up against the wall as the arms released. He dashed towards the door but was tripped to the ground. Marko jumped over him and slammed the open door shut. He turned around and tried to hold Angel on the ground. He pushed Marko off of him and stood up. Marko pulled out a small butterfly knife. He charged at Angel as he tried to hold him back. Marko tried to plunge the knife into Angel's chest but missed and stabbed one of his hands. He grabbed Marko and knocked him into the wall. As Angel tried to choke him, he reared his leg back and kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel fell to the ground as Marko picked up his knife. Before he could dive the knife down, Pyro punched him square in the face as he recovered while the two were fighting. He wrapped his hands arounds Marko's neck. As he started to black out, he grabbed a nearby lamp and crushed it against his head. Pyro slumped against his bed. Marko stood up, adjusted his coat, and walked towards Angel, who was still on the ground. He moved near him and felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Pyro trying to pull him down, although it was somewhat weak.he simply kicked Pyro's hand away. Marko sat on top of Angel, his legs restricting Angel's arms. Marko leaned down towards Angel's face.Marko "Val sends his regards". As Angel tried to struggle, Marko used one hand to hold Angel's head to the ground. He raised his free arm with the knife in hand. He pulled his knife down, but before it made contact, there was a stabbing sound and an electrical zap. Standing behind the two was Vox, who had woken up and seeing the situation, electrocuted Marko, frying his system. He fell off of Angel as Vox ran to his side.Vox "Angel, are you ok?". Angel half nodded as he tried to get up but fell to the ground. Vox quickly helped him up and sat him on the bed. As he was looking Angel over, they heard a quiet moaning coming from the other side of the bed. Vox looked over to see Pyro laying sprawled on the ground. He looked up and saw Vox.Pyro " Hey there, zap face". Vox helped him up and sat him on the bed.Vox "are you guys alright, do you need anything?". Pyro looked over to Angel.Pyro "You still got my lighter?". Angel grabbed the lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Pyro. He lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Vox looked towards Marko. He saw his phone poking through his back pocket. He grabbed it and opened it. The phone opened to a conversation with Val. He ordered Marko to take out Pyro but it seems Angel found him off guard. Vox slid the phone over to the two. As they read it over, Vox started to pace around the room. Angel leaned back and started to mend to his hand wound.Angel "So, what do we do now?". Pyro stood up holding his side.Pyro "I dunno where you got 'we' but i'm not gonna go any farther. T'was fun while it lasted but I bid you adieu. Shut my door when your done". Pyro used his good arm to drag Marko's lifeless body out the doorway and through the hallway. Vox walked over and sat on the bed.Angel "So what are WE gonna do?". Vox sat and silently tapped his leg, his mind wondering how to proceed. After a bit, he got an idea in his mind.Vox "We'll deal with it, that's what we're gonna do". Angel seemed content with this so he laid his head down on Vox's lap and closed his eyes. Vox was still awake, slowly stroking Angel's hair as he sat upright. His idea flowed through his mind. He fixed his head to where it was pointed directly at the closed door. Tightened his hold on Angel and slowly, shut his eyes.  
The secretary sat quietly typing at her computer. While quickly, writing some things down, the front door opened as two figures slowly walked in. they stuck close to the wall with wraps covering their identities. As they were close to the staircase, the secretary called out to them.Secretary "Excuse me, mind if i ask who you are?". As they stood still, she moved her finger more towards the alert button under her desk. Before she pressed it, a figure appeared from the stairs.Velvet "It's fine, they're with me". She pulled her arm back and sat back down in her seat going back to her work. Velvet led the two into the staircase and started walking up as they unrevealed themselves. Angel and Vox threw the wraps to the ground as Velvet looked behind her.Velvet "You guys are really banged up. Are you sure you can do this?". Vox nodded as he made sure Angel was fine walking up the stairs.Vox "Yeah, if we don't do something, it's gonna keep happening. Thanks again for helping us".Velvet "It's fine guys. I just want you guys to be safe". The three stopped at a small platform with a door with the number 58 above it.Velvet "Well, this is where I get off". Velvet gave both Vox and Angel a hug and nodded to them as she continued up the stairs. Vox and Angel locked eyes, grabbed each other's hands, and slowly walked through the doors.  
The door slowly creaked open as Vox stepped in closely followed by Angel. He pulled out the dimmed phone and, after a few taps on the screen, a buzz went off towards the window by a chair. Soon enough, a voice broke the air.Val "I assume your mission was a success. Is that correct, Marko?". Vox slid the phone over to the side of Val's chair. Val glanced down and saw a picture on the screen. It was the bloodied body of Marko. A small cackle arose from Val.Val "Good job, you two did better than what I expected". One of his hands appeared in view and gave a quick snap. Like a speeding bullet, the windows were covered with a silk curtain as the room grew dark. Angel's grip on Vox's arm tightened as he stood still. The chair was quickly knocked over as fast thumps on the floor were heard. Vox and Angel looked all over the best they could. Vox heard a quiet creek in some floorboards and as he stared in its direction trying to see anything, Val charged the both of them and they were knocked to the ground. He picked Vox up and slammed him onto a nearby coffestand. Vox tried to slash Val's face, but the attempt was futile. Val left Vox and turned his attention to Angel, who had gotten to his feet. Val picked Angel up by his throat. Angel tried to fight back but was restricted by Val's other arms. As Angel started to black out, Vox charged the two of them and leeped onto Val's back, causing him to drop Angel to the floor, gasping for air. Val tried and failed to wrangle Vox off of him before slipping and tumbling to the ground. Vox recovered and quickly crawled over to check on Angel. As he knelt over Angel, a smile grew over his screen as Angel was just a little banged up but nothing worse. After a few moments, Angel was horrified as he watched Val sneak up behind Vox and plunged one of the broken stand legs into Vox. He glanced down and saw the wound In his chest and fell over.  
Angel started to crawl backwards as Val dusted himself off.Val "Hmm, clean and efficient". As Val started walking towards Angel, he tried to get up. He proped himself up on the wall but was grabbed by Val and thrown against the huge glass window. The rest of the city in veiw for the two. The glass had cracked and as Angel rested against it, some small parts began to break. Val once again picked Angel up but held him over the newly formed hole in the window. Nothing but air for over 100 feet below him before hitting the ground. ANgel tried to struggle but it was no use.Val "Its gonna be sad to see you go, but it must be done. Bon voyage, my dear Angel Dust". As his grip started to lighten, Val was shoved forward as they both tried to grab onto the ledge. Angel was just barely hanging on as Val tried and failed to grab ahold onto Angel's legs. He continued to fall as he finally blinked out of exsistence as the bottom was too difficult to see. Angel turned his attention back up to see Vox gripping Angel's hands and trying to pull him up. With some help on both sides, Angel was pulled up to safety. They both sat their on the ground for a few seconds before Angel turned his attention towards Vox, with an open wound across his chest. He slumped over as Angel was quick to lift him into his arms.Angel "Vox, how ya holding up?". There was nothing for a few seconds save for some heavy breaths from Vox.Vox "I'm…...i'm good. Feelin a bit holier than god right now". Vox chuckled as Angel smiled. Angel had always like Vox's sense of humour. Vox stroked Angel's cheek.Vox "I am felling a bit better now".Angel "Me too, Vox, me too". Vox and Angel shared a kiss as the two slowly left the room, Vox still in his arms. Although they'd gone through so much, so much that others would give up, the two were still together. Finally, since so long ago, they were happy.


End file.
